


Teddy Bears

by Iggy_Popsicle



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sweet, let the boys be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Popsicle/pseuds/Iggy_Popsicle





	Teddy Bears

"Canned good. Cereal. Cookies... where are the... damn it I passed the cans." Waylon muttered to himself as he pushed the cart across the dingy, stained, white linoleum tiles of the local grocery store. "Canned good. Canned goods. Canned goods, Waylon. Eyes on the prize." He muttered, trying to keep himself focused. He had never had to go shopping for this very reason. He got distracted very easily. He would go out for milk and come back with a trunk full of snacks and frankly, Miles and Waylon couldn't afford that. They had done rather well on the grant money but it wasn't enough to sustain them for more than a couple months. So, here he was, fresh out of his desk job and looking around for the groceries that he needed. He was currently looking for canned goods and other treats and food that they needed for the rest of the week. "Canned goods...Canned goods...canned- ooh! Clearance!" Waylon took a sharp turn down the Clearance aisle, leaving skid marks in his trail. Two rather large, brown teddy bears caught the blonde man's eye. He pulled down the teddy bear, mesmerized by how soft and silky the fur was. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect for his boys. He immediately grabbed the soft stuffed animal and tossed it into the cart, finishing his stroll down the Clearance Aisle. After about an hour of wandering around the store, buying a lot of things that he really didn't need, Waylon finally found the canned goods aisle in good spirits. Lisa was going to have everything she needed to make a tasty dinner tonight and his boys would end up with a brand new stuffed animal. It was perfect. What Waylon would consider a very successful trip to the store. He checked out, hauling all of the bags back to the car with a little bit of difficulty. One of the clerks assisted him in bringing out his goods and loading them into his car. It made Waylon feel...a little old to be honest. He was a bright and young man of thirty-three, he should be able to bring out his own groceries. Even with his bum leg, Waylon should be able to... you know what, it's not even that big a deal. Miles always did the heavy lifting around their... oh wait. A sudden realization washed over Waylon. He...wasn't shopping for Lisa. He wasn't shopping for his boys. He would never ever see either of them. His shoulder slumped and his head spun momentarily. He felt dizzy as the realization hit him. Everything he had done to get him here. His stomach churned, his leg burned, his side and face, burned. A flash of strange blurs and gray and black splotches covered his eyes and a painful memory washed over him of being chased through the basement.Hewas sizing up a ladder and just made a desperate leap of faith, trying to do something, anything, so get himself away from that lunatic trying to 'convert' him into a woman. He was jumping, arms flung forward and legs flailing as he grabbed onto the ladder. It began to fall apart, it being a lot weaker and frailer than Waylon had expected. He was screaming as he fell, seemingly to his death. There was no way he could survive a fall like this. No way in hell, but death was a better option than having his dick cut off and being forced to 'bare' that man's children. He was screaming, his lungs burning as he hit the ground, something spearing through his calf. He was screaming and screaming and screaming and someone was shaking him. He twitched, rattled. "Wh-Where am I? Lisa? Miles?" Waylon mumbled, his head on a swivel. The frazzled clerk looked at him and helped him up,"Are you alright sir? You just starting screaming and fell down and...I didn't know what to do. Maybe you should get home. Do you need me to call someone?" He said. Waylon shook his head,"N-No...I'll get home. Thank you." He fished out his wallet and handed the boy a twenty,"Sorry if I scared you. Don't worry." Waylon smiled sweetly at the boy and climbed into his car. He waved out of the window as he drove off, deep in thought. Had he had another episode? This...fits had become more common. It was always the same. Those strange blurs covering his vision followed by some memory of Mount Massive. It was awful. It wasn't long after Waylon had been thinking over what might be causing this was he found himself in his driveway, unloading the bags and helping Miles put away the things he had bought. "Why the fuck did you by a teddy bear, Waylon?" Miles asked out of pure confusion. "I thought the boys would like it." The blonde answered numbly. Miles had noticed it when he walked in. He seemed so distant and numb and out of it. Had he had another one of his episodes while at the store? Miles gave a sigh and set the teddy bear on the counter. He walked over to Waylon and wrapped him in a warm hug,"Come on, buddy, you should get into bed." Miles whispered softly. Waylon nodded, feeling the fatigue start to consume him. He crawled into bed, his hand ghosting from Miles' shoulder down his arm and gently to his hand. Waylon gently tugged at his hand, silently asking for company. Miles looked back towards his office and the groceries left unattended to on the counter and then back at the sad, exhausted looking man before him. He sighed,"Fine, fine, you big baby." He mumbled. Waylon shifted the blankets and lets Miles crawl into bed. Miles fiddled with the pillow, fluffing it a little before settling into the warmth and softness of their bed. Waylon pressed right up against him, their bodies flushed against each other. His breath tickled the back of Miles' neck and his arms snaked around his waist. It was a very nice thing to fall asleep to for Waylon. It was not a very nice thing that Waylon woke up to. It was an empty bed with nothing more then a note typed out in the painfully yellow notes section of Waylon's phone. 'Be back soon. Went to pick up dinner. Hope you had a wonderful nap and are feeling better. We should maybe call someone about those episodes you keep having. They seem to be getting more serious. Talk more when I get home.' Waylon sat up, the sheets falling to his crossed legs and bunching in his lap. He had a text message from Miles. Strange, normally Miles didn't text. He almost always called. Waylon tapped on the icon and found that it was a picture of his house. Well, Lisa's house now. And on the front porch was the teddy bear he bought and a note tied around its neck reading,'Daddy didn't forget about you.' Waylon cupped a hand over his mouth, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Miles... Miles delivered the teddy bear to the boys for him. A few tears trailed down his face as he typed out the following. 

 

thank you <3

 

word count: 1198


End file.
